Kencan
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Kau dan aku terbang bersama dan kita bahagia selamanya./MuraAka/semi-canon


**Kencan**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Kencan © Gokudera J. Vie_

Murasakibara Atsushi x Akashi Seijurou. Alternative Universe. Out of Character. (Possibility of) Typos.

# # #

"_Kalau Akachin mau kencan denganku, aku akan menuruti semua perkataan Akachin."_

# # #

Drrt..., Drrrt..., Drrrt...

Sebuah ponsel di atas meja bergetar tiga kali sebelum sang pemilik mengangkatnya.

"Halooo?" ujar sang pemilik ponsel dengan suara mengantuk, belum lagi suaranya menjadi tidak jelas karena wajahnya terbenam diantara bantalnya, menandakan sang pemilik ponsel berambut ungu tersebut baru saja terjaga dari mimpinya oleh panggilan tersebut. Itu pun kalau dia bermimpi.

Terjadi jeda di ruangan yang berantakan tersebut sementara sang pemilik rambut berwarna ungu itu sedang mendengarkan perkataan dari sang penelepon. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh sang penelepon, pemuda berambut ungu segera beranjak dari kasurnya dengan terburu-buru dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Di pintu kamar mandi, tergantung sebuah seragam basket Yosen High dengan nomor sembilan.

# # #

"Kau lama, Atsushi!" tegur Akashi, mantan kapten tim basket Teikou.

Murasakibara Atsushi sedang terengah-engah di hadapan Akashi. "Maaf..., Aka-chin," ujarnya patah-patah. "Tadi aku ketinggalan kereta, jadi harus lari sampai kesini."

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dengan dingin. "Ayo pergi," ujarnya, tampak tidak peduli pada Murasakibara yang nafasnya masih satu-satu, sepertinya masih marah karena harus menunggu selama dua jam.

Murasakibara pun berjalan mengikuti di belakang Akashi, melewati sebuah gerbang besar bertanda "Disney Land".

Aneh, aneh sekali. Murasakibara Atsushi dan Akashi Seijurou, mungkin bukan lagi kombinasi yang aneh, hanya saja ketika keduanya hanya berdua saja di Disney Land, kenalan mereka yang mana yang tidak akan menaikkan alis? Akashi mungkin memang bukan orang yang senang bersosialisasi, tapi dia bisa menyeret siapa pun untuk menemaninya kapan pun dan dimana pun dia mau, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak keinginan sang Emperor. Meski sifat Murasakibara sedikit aneh dan mulutnya sedikit tidak terkontrol, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki kawan lain hingga harus mengajak Akashi berdua saja ke Disney Land.

"Atsushi!" panggil Akashi, berdiri di sebuah kedai _ice cream _di dekat gerbang Disney Land. "Kau mau _ice _tidak?" tanya Akashi tanpa menatap Murasakibara.

Murasakibara yang tadinya menundukkan wajah dengan sedih karena Akashi kelihatan sangat marah kini mendongakkan wajahnya dengan berbunga-bunga. Sepertinya Akashi sudah berniat untuk memaafkannya.

"_Chocolate!_" jawab Murasakibara sigap.

Akashi melirik Murasakibara, yang tampak sangat bahagia itu, sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, yang hanya sebentar dan tampak bagaikan ilusi semata, sebelum kembali datar saat memesan _ice cream _rasa coklat untuk Murasakibara dan rasa _raspberry _untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini untukmu, Atsushi," ujar Akashi, menyerahkan _ice cream _milik Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menerimanya dengan penuh senyum. "_Arigatou_, Aka-chin."

Akashi balas tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum dan nyata dan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bukan tersenyum sadis dan menakutkan yang biasa dia tampakkan di hadapan para musuhnya. Kalau saja mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lain melihat adegan tadi, pastilah mereka akan membatu seolah baru saja melihat mata medusa.

"Lebih baik duduk dulu," tegur Akashi saat melihat Murasakibara hendak menelan _ice cream_nya saat itu juga, kemudian ditariknya Murasakibara menuju bangku taman terdekat. "Nah, _tabemasho_?" ujarnya saat mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku taman tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Murasakibara dan langsung menghabiskan _ice cream_nya dalam sekejab. "Eh, Akachin tidak mau _ice cream_nya? Kalau tidak cepat dimakan nanti meleleh lho, " tanya Murasakibara sambil menjilati tangannya saat melihat Akashi belum menyentuh _ice cream_nya sedikit pun.

Akashi melirik _ice cream _miliknya yang nyaris meleleh. "Kalau Atsushi mau, boleh untukmu," katanya, mengulurkan _ice cream _tersebut.

Kembali mata Murasakibara bersinar-sinar. "Sungguh?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Dan tanpa mengambil _ice cream _yang diulurkan Akashi, Murasakibara memakannya langsung dari tangan Akashi. Dijilatnya tiap lelehan dan dilahapnya hingga _cone_nya tak bersisa, bahkan lelehan pada jemari Akashi pun tak luput dari kerakusan Murasakibara. Tapi, yang paling menakjubkan adalah meski diperlakukan seperti itu, Akashi tetap memasang wajah tenang dan tak tampak terpengaruh apalagi kelihatan malu. Yang dimana, orang-orang di sekitar merekalah yang memerah wajahnya melihat adegan tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Aka-chin," ujar Murasakibara, melepaskan tangan Akashi. Entah kenapa tatapan yang diberikan Murasakibara kepada Akashi terlihat seduktif. "Setelah ini kita kemana?" bahkan senyuman _innocent _yang biasa pemuda berambut ungu itu tampakkan sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman menggoda.

Akashi menarik tangannya dan kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya adalah senyum kesal. Entah kenapa. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah hantu dulu?"

# # #

Murasakibara dan Akashi mencoba satu persatu wahana di Disney Land. Dimulai dari rumah hantu, dimana Murasakibara terus ketakutan dan berpegangan pada Akashi. Kemudian _roller coaster, tea cup, _dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, sampai Murasakibara kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, yang manja, kekanakan, dan tidak berbahaya.

Waktu berlalu dan hari semakin beranjak sore, tinggal satu wahana lagi yang belum mereka coba dan memang sengaja disimpan untuk saat terakhir, _Ferris Wheel_, wahana paling terkenal bagi para pasangan. Ah, tapi apakah Murasakibara dan Akashi termasuk pasangan?

"Ayo, Akachin!" tarik Murasakibara dengan terburu-buru.

Keduanya akhirnya menaiki salah satu kabin dari benda bundar raksasa tersebut, melihat bagaimana perlahan tapi pasti semakin menjauhi tanah dan bergerak mendekati langit, menatap lampu-lampu yang satu per satu menyala bagaikan percikan kembang api.

"Cantiknya," ujar Murasakibara.

Akashi tidak berkomentar.

_Drak..._

_Ferris Wheel _tersebut berhenti berputar saat kabin yang ditempati Murasakibara dan Akashi berada di puncak. Saat itu adalah saat mereka berdua berada di tempat tertinggi di Disney Land.

"Aku tahu kalau Aka-chin sangat suka menjadi yang paling berkuasa, menjadi paling tinggi di antara semuanya, segalanya," ujar Murasakibara tiba-tiba, matanya masih menatap hamparan cahaya lampu yang makin lama makin menyebar bagaikan ombak. "Karenanya, aku juga tahu bahwa Aka-chin ingin terbang ke langit, tak terikat oleh apa pun."

Akashi masih diam, menyendekapkan tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan mata menatap lantai kabin.

"Terima kasih mau menyempatkan waktu untuk berkencan denganku hari ini," kata Murasakibara. "Kemudian maaf karena memaksa Aka-chin untuk berkencan denganku, maaf karena datang terlambat, maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi _ekspektasi _Aka-chin. Padahal aku sudah bilang akan melakukan apa pun yang dikatakan Aka-chin, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menang melawan Seririn. Maaf."

Jeda berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum diisi oleh suara mesin yang kembali bergerak.

"Kemudian, yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah," lanjut Murasakibara. "Aku tidak akan mengikat Aka-chin, jadi bawalah aku terbang bersamamu, Aka-chin," tanpa disangka-sangka air mata menetes di mata Murasakibara, yang masih terarah ke arah tanah yang semakin dekat namun tak benar-benar menatap kesana. "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi. Mencintaimu dan akan kuberikan segalanya untukmu. Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan hanya melihat dan merasa sakit dan merasa sedih, aku juga ingin terbang dan bahagia. Jadi, bawalah aku ke langit yang sama denganmu, Akashi."

Lagi-lagi jeda, lagi-lagi hening.

"Atsushi," suara Akashi memecah hening. "Kau pikir kenapa aku mau menerima ajakanmu berkencan? Kau sudah terbang dan begitu tinggi, Atsushi. Tapi jangan besar kepala karena aku tidak akan menyerahkan singgasana tertinggi kepada siapa pun, tidak juga padamu. Tapi jika sekedar terbang di langit yang sama, kurasa itu tidak masalah."

Murasakibara menatap Akashi tidak percaya. "Aku bisa bersama Aka-chin selamanya?"

"Asalkan seperti janjimu, kau akan melakukan semua yang kukatakan," jawab Akashi, menatap Murasakibara tepat di mata dan tersenyum dengan lembut. "Aku juga telah jatuh cinta padamu, Atsushi."

Lagi-lagi Murasakibara menangis, bahkan masih menangis saat pintu kabin terbuka dan petugas menyuruh mereka segera turun. Hanya saja, Akashi tahu bahwa air mata itu berarti Murasakibara bahagia, terbang bersamanya dan bahagia, terbang bersamanya dan Akashi juga bahagia. Begitu bahagia hingga rasanya Akashi ingin mencium Murasakibara.

Dan Akashi pun melakukannya. Ciuman di senja hari yang kemerahan, dihiasi lampu-lampu yang menyala benderang, dengan orang paling dicintainya, terasa asin dan manis campuran antara cokelat dan raspberry.

"Aku menanti kencan kita selanjutnya, Atsushi," ujar Akashi, melepaskan ciuman mereka, berbalik dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Murasakibara.

Murasakibara tertawa. "Ya, aku juga, Aka-chin," sambil mencium tangan Akashi yang mengenggam tangannya.

# # #

Drrt..., Drrrt..., Drrrt...

Sebuah ponsel di atas meja bergetar tiga kali sebelum sang pemilik mengangkatnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Aka-chin," ujar sang pemilik ponsel, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kutebak kau bangun kesiangan lagi," ujar Akashi di seberang sana.

Murasakibara menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya. "Maaf, Aka-chin. Aku akan segera berlari kesana secepatnya."

"Kalau aku harus menunggu dua jam lagi aku akan masuk sendirian."

"Aaaahhh! Aku akan bergegas, jadi tunggu aku!"

"Jangan bantah aku!" tegur Akashi. "Aku tutup teleponnya. _Love you._"

"_Love you too, _Akashi."

Dan komunikasi antar telepon tersebut diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman jarah jauh.

"_Kau dan aku terbang bersama dan kita bahagia selamanya."_

**End of the Story**

26th November 2012

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
